The Thunder King
by KingsFall7
Summary: The past we don't know finds a way.
1. Discovery

It was another day in the jungle, Jane was listening to the radio while her father was working on his experiments. Something was different though: Jane was nine month's pregnant with Tarzan's child. Everyone was excited, especially the Gorillas, there hasn't been a baby born in a while. She and her father (Archimedes Q. Porter) have been living in the jungle for two years, with Jane and her husband (Tarzan) having some amazing adventures. Normally Jane wouldn't listen to the radio- she really didn't like the programs- but today was a special occasion. Five years ago, Professor James Henry Anderson disappeared. Now after all these years, he was found in a small boat- of unknown origins- off the coast of China by a British Naval ship, and was returned to his home land of America.

Professor Anderson was a world famous archaeologist, during his time in Great Britain, he tutored Jane and the two have been close friends since.

In a few moments however, Professor Anderson will tell the world about amazing discovery that will shake the world to its core, though he won't say where he learned of it. Jane was on the edge of her seat when she heard Anderson's name, then he began his speech. "Gentlemen, esteemed colleagues, I can not say where I have been, but I can tell what I have learned," he then explained that he has learned of an ancient civilization, no an ancient species that ruled the earth when man was still living in dirt huts. A race of warlords called: the mogu and as proof he showed the audience.. a well preserved skeleton. Jane heard the audience gasp, he then proposed an expedition to an uncharted island in the Atlantic Ocean, where Anderson believes a mogu emperor lay's berried. His name was Lei Shan, the Thunder King.

Anderson was on a boat to the trading post in the African jungle, to recruit his last volunteer- Professor Archimedes Q. Porter. Anderson has selected a group of explorers and scientists to accompany him on his expedition, including Professor Porter, except nor Porter or Jane were in London. They were in Africa living with the Gorillas.

Anderson sent a radio message to Porter telling him to meet him at the trading post. Jane and her father were excited to see their old friend after so long.

As soon as the boat docked, Professor Anderson was the first to descend- he was a man in his sixties, with gray hair, a cane, and a bandage over his eye's. As the two groups greeted each other, Anderson noticed that Jane was pregnant and was surprised that she was married to this "Tarzan".

When they went inside the post, Anderson told them the story of the mogu. How they ruled the world through fear, how they founded a great empire, and how humanity worshiped them as gods.

Anderson also told the three about the island that the Thunder King built his palace on: the Isle of Thunder. The palace itself was a work of art, crafted from stone and metal, larger than any temple, castle or palace humans have ever built.


	2. Isle of Thunder

The trip to the Isle of Thunder was a long one (about two days), but now came the dangerous part of the journey: getting through the storm that protected the Isle. This part of the ocean was home to a storm that never moves, Anderson had warned the expedition party about the storm, but he gave the captain of the ship a map that showed a "safe path" through the storm.

The captain steered the ship through the storm as carefully as possible. Eventually they made it shore with only minor scratches on the boat. The expedition party consisted of Anderson, Porter, six mercenaries, two other scientists, and Tarzan, Anderson believed that Tarzan's skills could be useful on this expedition. Kala, Terk, and Tantor were watching over Jane. The mercenaries loaded their rifles for what ever lived on this island. Little did everyone know, they were being watched.

The land was unique in it's own way. The plants were alive, even though they looked dead, there were no land animals, but there were animals in the sky- but not the king you would expect. At first glance they look like birds, but on closer inspection they're actually they were giant, flying reptiles – the Thunderwing- they had blue skin, curved wings, misshapen heads, and were immune to lighting.

And to think this was the home of a mogu emperor.

The Isle was not uninhabited, the Thunder mogu clan lived here. They were the sacred guard of the Isle of Thunder, lead by Warlord Shan Bu, they guarded the Thunder Kings tomb for thousands of years. Waiting for the day when he would return. Shan Bu's scouts have returned," Warlord Shan Bu, there are trespassers. Should we kill them?" the lead scout asked. Shan Bu nodded and gave the order.

After walking for an hour, the group found a set of foot prints, and they were fresh, they were not alone out here. Then… mogu began to dropping from the trees and attcked the group. Bullets didn't have any effect on the mogu's armor, then the slaughter began. While Archimedes and the other scientists took cover in a hollow tree, Tarzan and Anderson were fighting off the mogu. Apparently, Anderson learned some form of martial arts while he was missing, Tarzan used his strength and agility to beat mogu and sent one of them face first into a tree.

The ambush failed and the mogu were sent back to their warlord in shame. But the group lost four of the six mercenaries.

When they returned to Shan Bu they begged and pleaded for mercy, and he gave them non. Shan Bu used sha energy- fear, hate, doubt, etc- to straggle them to death. "I will deal with these intruders myself" he said grabbing his weapon.

Meanwhile the expedition party finally made to the palace at the center of the Isle. On the their way through the courtyard, they fought off the guardians that protected the palace- they looked like lions made out of granite. Inside the palace they found mogu treasure, artifacts, and the sarcophagus of Lei Shen, and his crown and gauntlets- which were said to give him the power to control the storm at his will.

When the group left with everything they could gather, they found themselves surrounded by the Thunder clan and their warlord. Anderson stepped up and challenged Shan Bu to single combat- knowing the mogu traditions- and won. The other mogu couldn't believe someone so small could defeat a warlord. As a jester of good will, the Thunder clan told the group that the only off the Isle was by killing Nalak, the Thunder Lord, other wise their boat would destroyed by the storm.

Seeing they have little choice, the group accented to the very top of the palace- where the Thunder Lord lived- to fight Nalak, only to find out that he was a dark-blue dragon. The fight was long and brutal but they managed to slay the beast, afterword the sky cleared up and they all left the Isle of Thunder.

 **Two weeks later**

When Professor Anderson returned to the American Museum of Natural History, he told the world of the Isle of Thunder and all its wonders. Scientists, explorers, and treasure hunters went to the island as well.

Jane gave birth to a son and named him Torwen and they lived a good life. But something or someone was coming to the jungle and would change their lives forever.


	3. The Zandalari

**I know what your thinking "wait this story about the Thunder King, why are there trolls in it". Well interesting fact: the Zandalari trolls played a big part in the Thunder King Patch, also I added them in to make this story slightly longer.**

Trolls, one of the first races to live on Earth. They founded great empires, sadly though, the Amani and the Gurubashi empires fell. Leaving only one left: the Zandalari.

The Zandalari was the first major troll tribe, and was founded on the belief of preserving the troll history and way of life. They only survived because they remained hidden from the world. The tribe used ancient troll magic to hide their home island of Zandalar from prying human eyes.

But things didn't go so good for the Zandalari when a Dark Prophet named Zul came to King Rastakan- leader of the Zandalari. Dark Prophets were born with the gift to predict disasters, and the prophets use these visions given to them to prepare for or prevent disasters, and the worst was coming.

Zul came to King Rastakan- who sat on his throne of solid gold- and told him of a great tidal wave- caused by a hurricane- would destroy Zandalar. King Rastakan didn't believe in the stories of the Dark Prophets, so he didn't believe Zul. But the king granted use of a fleet of his largest ships, encase the vision came true. And it did come true.

The entire island was swallowed by the sea, the survivors turned to Rastakan for aid and his heart felt heavy with regret for not listening. He promised to make it up to them by finding a new home for his people.

The Zandalari fleet has been sailing for weeks and almost to their destination: the barely explored jungle of Africa. Terk and Tantor were walking through the jungle, arguing about which food is better: termites or peanuts, when Tantor heard something coming from the beach and went to investigate. When they got there, both were shocked to see a fleet of odd looking ships arrive on the beach.

What was really strange were the men that came of the boats. They were tall, had tusks like an elephant, spiky, multy colored hair, different colored skin, and odd looking weapons. What really shocked the two, was the giant reptiles that accompanied them. They ran to the Professors camp to tell the others.


	4. Epilogue

The Zandalari made their new home in the city of New Zandalar (once Opar) and they had a peaceful with the animal so the jungle. It was just another day in the life for the King of Jungle.

 **The End**

 **I know, suckish ending. I ran out of ideas.**


End file.
